Subsea wellheads include wellhead structure which projects above the sea floor surface and which may project above a well template seated on the sea floor. Such exposed wellhead equipment, if left exposed, may be subject to damage by various means during subsea well operation as by moving chains, cables, pipelines being repositioned or relocated during offshore well operations. Some prior proposed structures have been used to protect or guard such exposed wellhead equipment. Generally speaking, such prior proposed protective equipment was utilized for this sole function and was installed after the well equipment was associated with the subsea well.